Ultimate YAOI Truth or Dare
by lim.Pegaleone
Summary: Ginga and the bladers get stuck inside a room because of me XD , i decided to make a Truth or Dare show , not just any Truth or Dare show , this Truth or Dare show is related to YAOI ! So please send as many ideas as you can , i really need your help !
1. Welcome , Ultimate YAOI Truth or Dare !

Character in this game ( if you want to add on , just review ):

Ginga

Kyoya

Ryuga

Masamune

Sora

Kenta

Yuu

Tsubasa

Nile

Benkei

Hyoma

* * *

" Where are we ?" asked Ginga while tilting his head to the side .

" How the hell should I know ?" replied Kyoya with a confusion look too .

" You guys are here for my UYTOD show ." I replied with a smirk on my face .

" Who are you and what is UYTOD ?" asked Ryuga with an ' Im going to kill someone' look .

"Well , my name is Pegaleone and I am your host tonight , UYTOD stands for **'Ultimate Yaoi Truth or Dare'** ." I explained .

" Don't tell me , this truth or dare show is all related to YAOI …" asked Ginga with a scary faces .

"What about us ?" mumbled Yuu and Kenta .

"You guys maybe young , but I still need you on the show . So sorry ! I promise once this is all over , I'll grant you each one a wish ." I said to them .

"You really do ?" asked Yuu with a brighten up face .

"Yeah , I just need you guys to be my helper !" I smile while I replied .

"We help !" said Kenta with a relief look.

Yeah , it is , this show is related to YAOi , and guess what ." I replied after seeing everyone's expression of panic .

"What ?" Sora asked almost fainted .

" You guys are on TV !" I replied with a evil smirk on my face .

"This must to be a nightmare ! Someone wake me up !" Tsubasa shouted .

"This is the scariest Truth or Dare show in my entire life !" Ginga screamed like a little girl .

" Is all related to YAOI , and we have to do gay stuff !" Hyoma too screamed with Ginga .

"What happens if we rejected all those truths and dares ?" asked Nile .

" Well , there are two ways , one , say "Sayonara" to your bey , and second , get thrown into a big cage with 10 lions in it for 2 hours ." I replied and look at all the bladers with a very scarier expression .

"How are you going to do that ? Our bey is with us …" Asked Benkei with a confused look.

"Well , I sneak up to stole your beys ! Well , if you don't believe , look over there ." I replied to Benkei .

A big shelf with the bladers bey on it . Cosmic Pegasis , Fang Leone , L-Drago Destructor ,Blitz Striker , Cyber Pegasis , Flame Libra , Flame Saggitario , Dark Bull , Earth Eagle , Rock Aries and Vulcan Horuseus are all lined up neatly on the shelf .

" I am f**cking going to murder you all !" Ryuga screamed .

" Well , I love this actually ." Masamune spoke to himself slowly while looking at Ginga pervertedly.

Ginga , then notice Masamune staring at him . " Hey , stop staring at me like that."

Kyoya , on the other hand felt jealous because he had a crush on Ginga too , just like Masamune .

"Well , then , Beyblade YAOI fans out there . You hear me , right ? Please send as many ideas as you can , all related to YAOI ! And yeah , except for Kenta and Yuu ." I screamed while holding my microphone .

" So are you guys ready to get tortured ?" I asked with a smirk on my face again . **( Man , I sure smirk a lot today )**

"NO !" Everyone screamed .

"Great , I'll take that as a yes !" I smile like a fool .

"Grr…" All bladers sending death glare to me .

_TO BE CONTINUE …_

* * *

**_So , I would need all your guys help , please send me some ideas so I can have something to work with ! Hope you guys like it ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : I am so going to kill you ._**

**_Me : Go on , I'm having your bey ._**

**_Ginga : Please don't do this to me ….. you're so cruel . Please let me go ._**

**_Me : Well , the thing is that this story was made because of you , Ginga ._**

**_Ginga : WHAT ?!_**

**_Me : Because you're so cute !_**

**_Masamune : ( speaking in the microphone softly ) Hey , fans out there , please send ideas for me kissing Ginga , or maybe other "fun" stuff ._**

**_Ginga : NOOOOOOOO !_**

**_Ryuga : Hey , I should be the one kissing Ginga ._**

**_Ginga : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Kyoya : No , it should be me !_**

**_Ginga : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Me : You should be lucky , Ginga . You have three guys after you !_**

**_Ginga : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**


	2. UYTOD chapter 2

"Welcome back to the Ultimate Yaoi Truth or Dare show !" I screamed loudly towards my microphone .

I look at all bladers , all of them are scared , feeling horrifying because they knew how Yaoi fans would make them do anything .

"Now then , what do you want me to give ? Truth or Dare first ?" I asked them because I felt pity for them .

"TRUTH !" Everyone screamed .

"I knew you will would say that ." I say with a smirk on my face .

"Well then ." I snap my finger and a machine appear .

" W-What is that thing ?" asked Kyoya .

"Is a truth detector." I replied him .

"What does this thing does ?" asked Ryuga .

"This machine helps me to see if you guys lie whenever I give you a truth , and if you tell a lie , that thing will zap you ." I replied him .

" Oh Shit , I thought that I can lie ….. now there's this stupid machine , my plans fail !" Mumbled Ryuga .

"Ok , no time to waste ! First Truth is from **Random-Creeper** , is for Benkei , do you have a crush on Kyoya? " I read out the truth from a card .

"B-B-b BULL , not good !" Benkei went to the truth detector .

"So ?" I asked waiting for his answer .

" Yes …" he replied blushing .

"So the truth detector did not zap him so his telling the truth !" I said .

Kyoya blush too with a mixture of anger .

"Next , is for Nile , still request from the same people ." I said while watching Benkei stand up and let Nile in the truth detector .

I smirk . "Hgn , this should be good . Nile , did you have a crush on Kyoya ?"

"Yes …." Nile replied blushing .

" Why does this guy ask Benkei and Nile that they have a crush on me ?" he growl while blushing even redder .

"How should I know ?" I replied him with an innocent look .

"Next one is for Tsubasa ! Still **Random-Creeper** !" I said .

"Oh no ! Not my turn !" Tsubasa shouted and went to the truth detector .

" Would you cross-dress for Ryuga and Kyoya's pleasure ?" I read the truth from the card .

"NO!" Tsubasa shouted .

Well , Tsubasa didn't get a zap ,so he's telling the truth .

"Next from** Fallenbey** , he would like to ask Hyoma if he had a crush on Kyoya ." I read out loud .

Everyone was like , " all the fans out there thinks how many people had a crush on Kyoya ."

Hyoma went to the truth detector . " No , I don't have a crush on Kyoya ."

No zap that means he's telling the truth .

" Phew ~" Hyoma sigh in relief .

" Next one is for Ryuga !" I said while I look at that blader .

" F*ck!" Ryuga screamed and went to the truth detector .

"So what's this stupid question ?" He growl hoping this would end up quicker .

"**Fallenbey** ask , will you fight for Ginga from jealousy ?" I said .

" Yes ….." Ryuga blush a lot .

Everyone in the room laugh out loud except for Ginga, because they wouldn't believe that the Dragon Emperor had a crush on Ginga .

"Stop that ! That's not funny !" Screamed Ryuga .

After hearing this , everyone in this room went nuts .

Well , Ginga did blush , so cute !

"Ok , next one is for Sora , **Fallenbey** ask if you like anyone in this room ." I said .

He walk in the truth detector . " Well , it would be Ginga , I wouldn't say like , im just a friend to him ." He said .

"No zap , that means you're telling the truth !"

" Next ! For Ryuga !" I said while looking at him walking towards the truth detector .

" Not me again !" He screamed loudly .

" **Won-Chan108** wants to ask what are the things you like about Ginga ?" I said while I smirk .

" Um….. I just like his cuteness …..that's all ." Say Ryuga while he blush even redder .

" Grr… is that what he can think of me ?" Growled Ginga .

" Ok , next , is for Nile , still from the same person !"

" What is my question ?" Nile asked Curiously .

" Nile , do you think you could be Kyoya's boyfriend ?"

" Yes !"

" Well , I guess you're telling me the truth !" I said once I saw him and Kyoya blushing .

" Next one is for Benkei !" I said while looking at him .

" What's mine?" He asked .

" **Won-Chan108** would like to ask if you have a crush on Ginga because the day you got Dark Bull from Doji and you battle with Ginga just to defeat him . But then , in the middle of battle , falling pipes was about to fall on Ginga and you save him …. So , you have a crush on Ginga ?" I said while I catch my breath for talking to long .

" NO!" He answer .

" Then , who do you like most ?"

" Is not a truth ! I will never answer that !"

"Whatever !"

" Ok , truth time over , now's the fun part ! Is DARE TIME !" I screamed towards my microphone .

" OH MY GOD ! IS RIGHT NOW ?" Screamed Ginga .

"HEHEHEHE !" I laugh evilly .

" Ok , first dare for Ginga from **Sakura9801** , go participate in a cosplay event while wearing this sexy maid outfit ." I said with a smirk on my face .

" WHAT ?!" NO WAY !" Ginga screamed .

"Kenta , give me the costume ."

Kenta give me the costume and I throw it towards Ginga .

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this !"

" Then do you want me to smash your bey or throw you in a cage with lions ?"

"Okay , I'll do it !"

5 minutes later ….

Ginga came out from the changing room and look what at the others thing ?

Kyoya and Ryuga fainted from nosebleed , Masamune has a drool on his lips , and , other bladers have a WTF reaction on their face .

" This is so uncool !" Said a very frustrated boy (Ginga ).

" Now go to the cosplay event , NOW !"

" Yuu , get the limos , now !"

"Ok !" answer Yuu .

"Well , then one of my camera man will follow you wherever you go !" I said while drinking my mango smoothy .

10 minutes later …

Ginga arrive in a cosplay event .

"Oh my god ! So many people !" Ginga said while he was notice by some other people .

" Is that Ginga ?"

"Yes , it is , is the battle blader and the beyblade world championship CHAMPION!"

"He's wearing a maid outfit for the cosplay !"

"Oh –uh !" Ginga back away because he thought that something bad is going to happen to him .

Back at my place …

Everyone was like bananas . We saw the screen and Ginga was being kiss by many boys , they thought Ginga was a girl ! Even one them ask if Ginga would marry him!

" Ok , now go fetch him !" I said to my driver on phone .

After 10 minutes …..

Ginga came back with a " I'm going to kill you" face .

"Ok , Ginga keep that outfit on !"

"Why?"

"Next one is gonna be good !" **Sakura9801** wants Kyoya to have sex with Ginga in this maid outfit that's his wearing it right now .

"NO! GIMME A BREAK"

"Go in that private room !" I said while a door open .

Kyoya went in the room .Before he enter , he stuck his tongue out for Masamune .

"Why you ! Hands off my boyfriend !" Masamune was piss off .

1 hour later ….

" Huh … that was not good …" Ginga came out from the room panting .

"Did you enjoy it ?" I smirk at him .

"NO" Ginga blush redder .

" Ok , next dare is still for Kyoya , **random-creeper** wants you to have sex with Tsubasa ."

"NO WAY !" Tsubasa shouted .

"I would rather have sex with Ginga !" Kyoya said .

"Grr…." Ginga growled .

"How come Kyoya gets all the fun ?" asked Masamune .

"Just do it ! Or else both of you bey will be smash !" I shouted because I'm starting to get impatiently .

I saw Tsubasa and Kyoya went inside the room and nothing happen , no moaning , no screaming and no begging … , so I went to check , once I open the door , I saw Kyoya sitting on the other side of the bed , same as Tsubasa .

"Kyoya ! I'm so going to smash your bey !" I shouted .

" I would rather be thrown in a cage fill with lions !"

" Very well then !" I snapped my finger and a cage with ten lion in it .

"Go on , throw me in !"

"Wow , he sure is brave !" I thought .

Then , Kyoya walk in the cage and all the lions fear him and back away .

" I can stand like this for two hour , isn't this amazing ?" He smirked at me .

" You just got lucky !" I said while I piss of .

2 hours later…

"Get him out from the cage …." I look at my watch .

"Next dare ! Tsubasa , do a lap dance on Ryuga ."

" WHAT ?!" Ryuga screamed .

"Kekekeke" Everyone smirk at Ryuga .

"Not again !" Tsubasa shouted .

" Do . It . Now !"

" Fine !" Tsubasa sighed .

Tsubasa went over to Ryuga and began to do a lap dance .

And the whole room totally went nuts , everyone was laughing like a maniac because Ryuga is blushing even redder .

"My stomach's gonna explode !" laughed Yuu while hugging his stomach .

20 minutes later …

Everyone was still laughing , even me myself ….

" Ok , quiet down …. Pfft !" I can't help but laugh a little .

" Ok , next dare , Masamune , go kiss Ginga for 10 minutes !"

" Finally !" Masamune cheered .

" Ugghhh …." Ginga mumbled .

Masaumune walk over to Ginga and smirk , he then grip Ginga's shoulder and kiss him . Ginga's eyes widened for the sudden action .

11 minutes later …..

" Um …. Masamune , you can let go ….." I sweatdropped .

Everyone in the room was like " WTF" .

" You taste good , Ginga …" Masamune chuckled .

" P-Pervert !"

" Grrr…." Ryuga started to clutch his fist .

" Well , that's enough for today !"

_BOOM BOOM BAM !_

" Huh ?"

Ryuga was strangling Masamune , poor him ….

" Ginga , help me !" Masamune begged .

" Um ….. Ryuga , please stop , you're killing him ." Ginga helped .

" Grr…." Ryuga let go of Masamune .

Everyone in the room sweatdropped .

_TO BE CONTINUE …_

* * *

**Well , I like to thanks to all those great ideas and everything you send , if your ideas is not above , it will be in the next chapter or it has been taken from other reviewers , ( that means someone has the same ideas as yours ) … Anyway , I can't make that much , but don't worry ! I will make it , please be patience !**


	3. UYTOD chapter 3

" OK , now we're back again for the UYTOD show !" I screamed loudly like a singer .

" Not good …" Everyone mumbled .

" So , Ginga ….." I started to speak .

" What ?" Ginga answer .

" Did you enjoy yourself in the previous chapter ?" I smirked .

" NO !" Ginga blush immediately .

" Great ! Because today there are a lot of dare for you !" I enjoy Ginga's expression .

" fuck ….." Ginga mumbled .

" Ok , as always , let's get to the truth first !" I said .

"First truth is from **AngelSilverWing** , she ask , ' Kyoya , Who is your crush ?'" I ask him .

" No one ….." He blush rapidly .

" LIAR !"

" Ok , I have a crush ! And is …Ginga …" He blushed even redder .

" Idiot !" Ginga mumbled .

"Pfft !" Everyone can't help but laugh a little .

" Next one is still from **AngelSilverWing** for Ryuga ." I look at him with a smirk .

" Damn it ! Now what's my stupid truth ?" He asked grumpily.

"She ask that why are you so stuck up ?"

" What is that suppose to mean ?" He asked impatiently .

" That means why are you acting so cool all the time ?"

"Meh … no reason , that's my personality ."

" You act so cool because you want Ginga to see that you're awesome and be your boyfriend ?"

" No !" Ryuga blushed .

"Grr…." Ginga growled .

" Ryuga , you terrible liar !" I glare at him .

" I'm telling the truth !"

" No, you're not !"

" Grr… I have to admit it , yes …" Ryuga finally admitted .

"You're lucky I'm not using the truth detector today !" I shouted .

" Hahahahaha , you should see the look on his face!" Yuu shouted .

Everyone in the room laugh like a crazy maniac .

"Ok , enough laughing ." I said trying to hold my laugh .

"Next truth is from **showoffXD** , and he has a question for Nile !"

"What's my truth ?" Nile ask terrified .

" Have you ever got a boner from someone ?"

" NO !"

" I see you're telling the truth , ok , next !"

"Next is still from the same person for Sora ." Did you ever masterbate to someone in this room ?" I asked him .

" No , I'm still too young , ok ?"

" Yeah , yeah , you always use that reason ….." Yuu whined .

" Grr…." Sora growled .

"Ok , moving on , from **showoffXD** for Ginga ."

" Oh goodie ….." Ginga sighed .

" showoffXD ask if you like anyone in this room ?"

"No one !" Ginga growled .

" What ? You don't like me , Ginga ?" Masamune felt heartbroken .

Ryuga and Kyoya just stand in a corner trying to prevent their feelings from revealing.

"Next truth is from **Shokafan777** , she ask does Kyoya like Nile , and does Nile like Kyoya , I think she wants you to say it at the same time !"

"WHAT?!" Nile and Kyoya shouted .

"Go on , on the count of three ."

"Not good …" Nile sighed .

" One !"

"This is terrible !" Kyoya said .

"Two !"

" Uh –OH !"

"Three !"

"NO" Nile and Kyoya shouted at the same time .

" Very well , since you guys say at the same time ."

"Next truth ! Huh ? No more truth ? Ok , DARE TIME !"

" NOOOO!" Everyone was panic .

" First from **Shokafan777** ! She wants Nile and Kyoya to be in heaven for 7 minutes ."

" What ?"

" You heard me , kiss !"

" Kiss , kiss , kiss !" Everyone cheered so that Nile and Kyoya would do it .

" No way ! I refuse to ! Get me thrown in a cage in lions !" Kyoya screamed .

"Oh no , you don't ! That's just too easy for you , the lions fear you , remember ?"

" Fine !" Kyoya just kiss Nile right away .

Nile just blushed because of Kyoya's quick action .

6 minutes and 55 seconds ….

"Hurry up ! Why is five seconds so slow ?" Kyoya thought .

6 minutes and 56 seconds …..

"Oh c'mon !" Kyoya thought getting piss off .

6 minutes and 57 seconds ….

"Fuck !" Kyoya thought .

6 minutes and 58 seconds ….

" After this , I am so going to kill someone else !"

6 minutes and 59 seconds …..

" Hurry , damn it ! 1 second Is so slow !"

7 minutes !

" Huh !" Kyoya let go to breath in some air .

Everyone smirk at Kyoya .

"What are you guys looking at ?" Kyoya growled .

" We are looking at Nile ."

Nile was blushing as red as Ginga's hair .

" Ok , next dare , from **ShowoffXD** , he wants Masamune to have sex with Ginga for THREE rounds ! I shouted can't wait to see Masamune's reaction .

" SWEET ! I gotta thank this guy a lot !" Masamune cheered .

" NOT SWEET AT ALL !" There is no way I'm having sex with him for three fucking round !" Ginga pointed at Masamune .

" Or say goodbye to your bey ." I was about to drop Ginga's bey in the machine .

" No !" Ginga shouted .

" Then, get in that room !" A door open from the room .

5 hours later …

" What's tooking them so long ? Kenta , go knock the door and tell them is enough !"

" Ok !" Kenta replied me .

" Hey , open the door , Masamune , that's enough ! Come out now !" Kenta knocked the door twice .

" Wow ….. that was good ….." Masamune came out from the room panting .

" Grr …. I'm going to kill this guy …" Ginga panted while his face was blushing red and just lay on the ground so suddenly because of the thing he has gone thought .

" Ok ….." I said .

" Well , next dare ! Still from **ShowoffXD** to Ryuga !"

" Grr …" Ryuga growled .

" He wants you to kiss Kyoya , and not only that , I get to put the microphone beside you guys so that everyone in the whole wide world get to hear your kissing sounds !" I smirked .

" FUCK !" Kyoya screamed .

" Why do I have to kiss him ?!" Ryuga screamed .

"Because is a dare !"

" Fuck …" Ryuga walked up to Kyoya .

" Yuu , microphone …" I whisper to him .

" Ok !" Yuu whisper back to me and went to get the microphone .

Yuu put the microphone beside them and Kyoya and Ryuga begin to kiss .

"Mmm..mm…." Both of them moan .

Once they finish kissing , everyone –

" Pfft …" Everyone laughed a little .

"Ok , next dare ! To Yuu , you gotta read a fanfiction of Kyoya and Benkei having sex ."

"That's fine with me !" Shouted Yuu .

Kyoya was fainted , laying on the floor …

"Hey , Kyoya …. Yuu hasn't started to read and you faint already ? Kenta ! Water !"

" Coming up !" Kenta pours water on Kyoya .

" What the hell !" Kyoya shouted .

" Now sit over there and hear the story !"

" What story ?" Kyoya asked .

" You see !"I smirked at him .

15 minutes later …..

Kyoya has fainted once again , leaving Benkei with the WTF face .

" Ok …. I guess we'll have to let Kyoya rest for a while , next dare ! **Won-Chan108** want Ginga to show his chest to Masamune !"

" WHAT ?! NO WAY ! NOT AGAIN !" Ginga screamed .

"Woo , aren't I lucky ?" Masamune let out a pervert smirk .

" Now Ginga , do the dare now infront of everyone !"

" No way …" Ginga was scared .

" Ok , activating machine to destroy Pegasis … 3 , 2 ,-"

" Ok ,ok , I'll do it …" Ginga took of his jacket then his scarf , before stripping his own orange tank top , Masamune begin drooling .

" Stop drooling at me like that !" Ginga shouted .

" Sorry , I can't help it !" Masamune whined .

Ginga then blush and strip his own tank top . Masamune was drooling pervertly while the others were shocked to see many bite marks all over Ginga's body .

" What happen ?" Tsubasa asked .

" Um…. Masamune had sex before , remember ? The dare ! Ok ?" Ginga blushed .

" Uh …." Masamune faint because he has nosebleed .

" Masamune is K.O. here !" Ginga cheered happily and quickly put on his clothes .

" Ok , next one ! **Won- Chan108** wants Kyoya to bite Ginga ."

" What ? Not again !" Ginga whined .

" You hear that , Kyoya ?"

" Yeah , yeah ….." Kyoya stood up and walks over Ginga .

" Where should I bite him ?" Kyoya asked .

" Anywhere you like."

Kyoya took Ginga's scarf off and bite Ginga's neck .

" Arhg !" Ginga winced in pain .

" You taste sweet , Ginga …" Kyoya whisper in Ginga's ear .

Ginga was blushing madly .

"Ok , next one , for Sora , kiss Ginga's cheek !"

"Not again !" Ginga shouted .

Sora went to Ginga and give a quick kiss on Ginga's cheek . After kissing , Sora was blushing ! Aw …. So kawaii ~

" Next dare from **Won-Chan108** to Tsubasa , she wants you to hug Ginga for however long you want !"

" Seriously ! Why do I have to be the uke ?" Shouted Ginga .

" Because you're cute !" Masamune replied him .

" Shit …" Ginga mumbled .

Tsubasa walk over to Ginga and hug him for a second and release him .

" Hey, that was short !" I whined because the drama was over so quickly .

" What ?! You say I can hug how long I want !" Tsubasa shouted .

" Ok ,ok ! I know ! I'm wrong !" I sighed .

" Ok , here's the last dare !"

" Woo hoo ! Lucky me ! I didn't need to do something ! Because I am sure I am not in the last dare !" Shouted Hyoma .

" Next is for Hyoma !"

" Nooooo!" Hyoma cried .

" Go kiss anywhere on Ginga's body !"

" NO WAY !" Ginga blushed .

" SO mean …." Hyoma mumbled .

Hyoma then walk up to Ginga and kiss Ginga's neck . Ginga sure blushed a lot today !

" Well ,then folks , that's all for today !" I shout leaving the gang in the room .

" I don't know how much long I can stand …" Ginga said it sadly .

" ….." Everyone was speechless .

**TO BE CONTINUE ….**

* * *

**Well , I'm sorry if there still wasn't your idea above , it may be in the next chapter ! So sorry ! And hope you guys enjoy it !**


	4. UYTOD chapter 4

" Ladies and Gentleman , we are back for the UYTOD show !"

" NOOOOO" Everyone was panicked .

" You know what , guys ?"

" What ?" Ginga asked .

" This chapter of the show has the most dare !"

" WHAT ?!"

" Are you fucking serious ?" Ryuga asked .

" You gotta be kidding me !" Tsubasa glare at me .

" I know you guys hate Dare a lot , but free talk is over , lets get started !"

" NOOOOOO" Ginga screamed . I bet he did enjoy the last chapter XD

" First , let's start with truth , ok ? **Solynn Galaxy** would like to know who is the most sexiest , Kyoya or Ryuga ."

" So , who's gonna answer this ?" Ginga asked .

" You."

" What ? Can I say no ?"

" No , you can't , c'mon , is just a truth !"

" Ok , ok ,ok ! Um … I would choose …Ryuga ? Kyoya ? Arh ! Is confusing me !"

" So , I'll you 1 minute to decide , ok ?"

" Kyoya ? Ryuga ? Kyoya ? Ryuga ? Kyoya ? Ryuga ?" Ginga is plucking the petals from a flower just to decide who is sexier …

" Wow …." I sweatdropped .

1 minute later ….

" Kyoya ? Ryuga ? Kyoya ? Ryuga ?" Ginga was still plucking the petals .

" Oh , c'mon Ginga ! This is taking forever !" Masamune shouted .

" Shut up ! I can't decide …wait , the last petal is to RYUGA!"

" Ok , so the sexiest is Ryuga , you hear that , Ryuga ? Ginga thinks you're sexier !"

" ….." Ryuga was speechless .

" Ok , next truth , **Solynn Galaxy** would like to ask Tsubasa that do you prefer boys or girl ?"

" What kind of question is that ?!" Tsubasa was annoyed by the question .

" Just answer it ! Damn it !"

" I prefer girls ok ? Didn't you see Zero G ? I'm married to Madoka !" Tsubasa tried to fight my words .

" Oh yeah , good point …"

" Idiot ….." Tsubasa mumbled .

" Next truth is for Kyoya from **Metal Saphire** !"

" What does she wants to ask ?" Kyoya asked .

" She ask who is the sexiest ? Ginga or Nile ?"

" WHAT ?!"

" Yeah , go on and say it ! Oh yeah , you can pluck flower to decide it !"

" Im not gonna pluck some stupid flower , I'll just tell you , ok ? And the person is Ginga ."

" There you have it , Ginga is the sexier than Nile !"

" Grr…." Ginga growled .

" Ok , dare time !"

" Already ?" Ginga asked because he was already afraid for what he did last time .

" Yes , already !"

" SSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTTT !" Ryuga growled .

" Ok , before we start the dare , there will be one person joining this show tonight !"

" Who ?" Masamune asked .

" King !"

" Who's King ?" Masamune asked with confusion .

" The one that defeat you in the destroyer dome final !"

" That King ? Is not his real name , ok ? And until today , I still haven't got his real name yet ….." Masamune pouted .

" Ok , here is a new guest , King !"

" Where am I ?" King tilt his head to the side .

" You're here for my UYTOD show !"

" What , no way ! I watch that on TV and now I am in the TV ?"

" You got that right !"

" NOOOOO !"

" Ok , the first dare ….**therandomrose 1754** wants Ryuga to put a leash on Sora so that he can be Ryuga's 'pet' for a day !"

" B-but that's not even related !" Sora folded his arm .

" This one is special ,ok ?"

" Fine …."

" Kenta , give leash to Ryuga …"

" Ok !" Kenta went to take the leash to Ryuga .

" Do I really have to do this ?" Ryuga asked .

" Yeah !"

Ryuga walk to Sora and put a leash on Sora and Sora –

" Ow ! Not so tight ! No , Ack ! You're choking me !" Sora whined .

5 minutes later , Ryuga managed to put the leash on Sora .

" This is embarrassing !" Sora shouted .

" Now stay on four legs ."

Sora stay on flour legs .

" Stay like this for a day , ok ?

" Until 12:00 P.M. ?"

" Yes !"

" Ok , next dare ! **Fallenbey** wants Kyoya and Ginga to kiss for 30 minutes !"

" What ?! That's fucking long !" Ginga glared at me .

" Start kissing !"

" I don't want to ….." Ginga mumbled .

" Say goodbye to your bey !" I was about to drop Pegasis in the machine .

"Ah ! No !" Ginga was about to rush towards the machine but he accidently fall on top of Kyoya …AND KISS HIM !

" Mmf ?" Ginga's eyes widened and he quickly get up .

" …." Kyoya was blushing .

" My , my , what a drama !" I smirked .

" No , is not !" Ginga was blushing madly .

" Well , you haven't kiss Kyoya for 30 minutes yet ! Now go kiss him !"

" Don't want to …." Ginga mumbled .

" Ok , destroying Pegasis in 3 , 2 , -

" Stop ! I'll do it !" Ginga grab Kyoya's shirt and kiss him .

" Mmf ?" Kyoya was shock by the sudden action of Ginga .

30 minutes later ….

"Huh ~" Ginga let go to took some air but blush a lot .

" ….." Kyoya fainted once again , on the floor …..

" Ok , next dare ! **Fallenbey** wants Ryuga to makeout with Tsubasa !"

" WHAT ?! Are you fucking kidding me ?!" Tsubasa shouted .

" Does my face look like I'm kidding ?"

" Grr …." Ryuga growled at me .

" Do. it. now !"

" Fine !" Ryuga walk towards Tsubasa and give him a little kiss on the lips .

" What ?! That was fast ! Are you fucking kidding me ?!"

" Does my face look like I'm kidding around here ?" Ryuga grit his teeth .

" No …" I sweatdropped .

" Ok , next , **Wolfy** wants Ryuga to stuck in a closet with Kyoya for 1 hour!"

" WHAT ?!" Kyoya shouted .

" You gotta be kidding me !" Ryuga shouted .

" Does my face look like I'm kidding ?" I trolled Ryuga again . XD

" Grr …. You got lucky for trolling me once !"

" Now get your ass in that closet!" I showed them the closet .

Kyoya and Ryuga went inside the closet .

After 5 minutes ….

Boom ! Bam !

" What are they up to now ?!" I open the closet .

Once the closet was open , Ryuga and Kyoya was strangling each other …

" What are you two doing ?!"

" He started it !" Kyoya exclaimed .

" No , he started it !" Ryuga growled at Kyoya .

" No, you're both the ones who started it !" I shouted .

" Wow …." Ryuga and Kyoya looked at me .

" Now , get out !"

Ryuga and Kyoya got out from the closet .

" Next dare !" I smirked because this one was a good one .

" Not good …." Kyoya mumbled because I was smirking at him .

" Kyoya , **Wolfy** wants you to dress up in a maid costume with cat ears and tails and a short skirt !"

" WHAT THE *** BEEP*** , ***BEEP*** , Stupid ***BEEP*** , THIS DARE WAS A *** BEEEEEEP*** !" Kyoya shouted .

" Here ,get change , Yo-yo !" Yuu threw the outfit for Kyoya .

" DON'T FUCKING CALL ME YO-YO !" Kyoya grit his teeth .

5 minutes later ….

" …." Kyoya was fully dressed .

" Aw …. You look Kawaii , Kyoya !"

" Shut up !"

_" Aw ….. So kawaii…..Wait , why am I thinking?!"_ Ginga thought while slapping his forehead .

" ok , next dare !"

" Can I take it off now ?! Kyoya was annoyed by the outfit .

" No , Keep that on for the next dare !"

" But I don't want to wear it …is uncomfortable …"

" Don't worry , you won't be forever alone to wear that outfit !"

" huh ?"

" That's because **Solynn Galaxy** wants Ginga , Ryuga and Kyoya to wear an maid outfit !"

" WHAT ?!" Ryuga shouted .

" NO WAY !" Ginga glare at me .

" Ok , activating machine to crush Pegasis and L-Drago !"

" Neh …. You're just scaring me !" Ryuga said .

CRAM ! I crush L-Drago in the machine

" … You really did destroy L-Drago ?!" Ryuga went pale .

Ryuga fainted on the floor …

" I better wear it …." Ginga put on the outfit .

" Pfft ! Look at Ryuga !" I take out another bey , L-Drago . " I took the fake one and put it in the machine but Ryuga totally fell for it ."

" WHAT ?! You little ….." Ryuga glare at me .

" Got a problem ?"

" Grr ….WRAHHHH !" Ryuga destroyed the camera and everything .

" Hey ! Hey ! Ok , lets skip this dare ! Next dare !"

" Grr …." Ryuga grit his teeth and twitched his eyes .

" Next …. **Solynn Galaxy** wants Masamune to strip Ginga until naked on the bed !"

" WHAT ?!" Ginga put on his normal outfit .

"Hooray !" Masamune cheered .

" Grr…." Ginga glared at Masamune .

"Now , get in that room !"

Inside the room …

" …." Ginga back away from the pervert Masamune .

" Where did you think you're going ?" Masamune drooled pervertly .

" …."

" Don't be like this , is a dare , right ?"

" Um …"

" That's it !" Masamune tackled Ginga and strip him on the bed .

" No !" Ginga sreamed .

Outside …

" …." Everyone felt bad for Ginga .

After 10 minutes ….

Masamune came out from the room happily , but Ginga was mad .

" Ok , next dare !" I tried not to look at Ginga .

" Tsubasa , go kiss Masamune for 1 minute !"

" What ?!" Masamune mood change .

"Eww ! I don't want to !" Tsubasa said in disgust .

" Ok , be that way , I'll go and destroy your bey !"

" Ok ,we'll do it !" Tsubasa went to kiss Masamune for 1 minute .

1 minute later ….

" …." Masmaune was speechless .

" Ok ,next dare ! **Metal Saphire** wants Kyoya to have sex with Nile in a private room !"

" NO !" Kyoya shouted .

" You gotta be kidding me …" Nile mumbled .

I snap my finger and a room appear . " Now , get in there !"

After 1 hours …

Kyoya and Nile came out from the room panting .

" So , you like it , you two ?"

" SHUT UP !" Kyoya and Nile glare at me .

" Well , no more dare again !"

" Really ? Yes !" Hyoma was happy because he does not need to do any truth or dare in this chapter .

_TO BE CONTINUE …._

* * *

**I hope you guys like it , if there is no sight of your truth or dare , which means is in the next chapter ! So , bye ! XD**


	5. UYTOD chapter 5

" Hello , guys , welcome back to the UYTOR show ! So , did you guys miss me ? Or did you go miss the show ? "

" We don't miss anything ….." Ginga mumbled .

" Ok , but I bet there are a lot of people waiting for this chapter , am I right ? "

" But not us …." Kyoya mumbled .

" Whatever , let's get to the truth first . " I read the truth from a piece of paper . " First truth from **Fallenbey** to Kyoya ."

"What's my stupid truth ?" Kyoya growled .

" Fallenbey ask who do you prefer to date with ? Ginga or Nile ?"

" Um ….. I rather date with Ginga ….." Kyoya muttered while blushing .

" Sorry , what was that ?"

" I rather date with Ginga …."

" I still can't hear you !"

" I RATHER DATE WITH GINGA !"

" …" Everyone was speechless except for Ginga , he was blushing .

" Sorry , I can't hear , please repeat it again !" Yuu said that on purpose to make Kyoya angry … and he did .

" Grr …. Do I have to say again ?!" Kyoya started to chase Yuu around the room .

" Ok , moving on the next truth ,** Fallenbey** wants to ask Hyoma , who would you rather have sex with ? Ryuga , Kyoya or Ginga ?"

" What ?! I have to answer that ? I thought that I won't get any truth or dare today …. Looks like no luck for me today …"

" So , spilt it , who would you rather have sex with , Ryuga , Kyoya or Ginga ?"

" I rather have sex with Ginga ."

" Why ?"

" Because I don't even know Ryuga or Kyoya that much , but Ginga and I were childhood friends , so we know each other better than anyone !" Hyoma crossed his arms .

" Okayyyy …."

" Why does everyone prefers to date or have sex with me ?" Ginga mumbled .

" Because you're cute , Ginga !" I heard everything he mumbled .

" Ok , next is for Sora , still from the same person . Would you have sex with Ginga if your life was threatened?" I said to him .

" No , I won't …" Sora blushed .

" Grr …. Every truth or dare is almost related to me , why ?" Ginga growled .

" Because everyone thinks you look sexy !"

" All their thoughts was perverted …." Ginga mumbled .

" You got that right ! Everyone has perverted thoughts ."

" Fuck …." Ginga mumbled .

" Ok , next truth ! Is from **Sakura9801** , she would like to ask Kyoya and Ryuga that if you have been given a chance to rape Ginga , would you guys do it ?" I asked them .

" YES ! I MEAN NO ! I MEAN YES !" Kyoya shouted .

" What about you , Ryuga ?"

" ….." Ryuga can't form words well .

" Do you want to decide that by plucking flowers again ?"

" No …."

" Then , spilt it out !"

" Ok , I would , after all , Ginga's sexy and cute ! I can't imagine what he looks like when he was being raped ." Ryuga was talking something completely out of topic .

" Is that all they can think of me ?" Ginga thought .

" What a perverted mind you have there , Ryuga ."

" None of your business ….." Ryuga growled at me .

" Next truth is from **Phooka-Chan** to Kyoya , would you have kids with Ginga or Benkei if they were a girl ."

" I would rather have kids with Ginga is his a girl ."

" Why ?"

" I'm not telling anyone !" Kyoya growled at me .

" ….. so bad ….." Ginga mumbled .

" Ok , next truth , **Phooka – Chan** would want to ask Hyoma , who do you want to have sex with ? Masamune , Ginga or Tsubasa ?"

" The answer is still Ginga …."

" Why ?" I asked him again although I know the answer , I just want to teased him .

" What ?! I already said that , didn't I ! Don't waste my time and my saliva !" Hyoma was angry …

" Ok , ok , calm down , sheep boy !" I rolled my eyes . " Next truth is for King , would you want to have kids with Masmaune ?" After I finish reading the truth , Masamune and King was blushing .

" No …. I don't want to …" King mumbled .

" Liar …." I mumbled .

" No ! Is true !" King was trying to fight back my words .

" Whatever ! I still take that as a yes !"

" What a crazy people she is …." King mumbled .

" Thank you , I'm totally insane !"

" What a crazy idiot …." Masmaune mumbled too .

" Ok , let's move on to the dare , shall we ?"

" FUCK !" Ginga scream . " All of the dare must be related to me again !"

" Yeah , it sure does looks like it is !"

" ….no fair ….. so sad …." Ginga mumbled like a lose puppy .

" Ok , Ginga , first dare is for you , **Sakura9801** wants you to cover naked body with fruits ,chocolate and whipped cream ."

" WHAT ?!" Ginga went pale .

" And most of all , Kyoya and Ryuga have to eat it all !"

" DOUBLE WHAT ?!" Ginga was totally paled .

" Ok , get in the room , Ryuga and Kyoya will be the one putting topping on you , Ginga ."

" Awesome !" Ryuga was getting horny .

" This is so gonna be a tasty meal ." Kyoya smirk at Ginga .

" Ah ! Perverts !" Ginga screamed .

" Ok , let's go in !" Ryuga drag Ginga along with him and enter the room while Kyoya hold the ingredients to 'decorate' Ginga .

" Ah , no ! I don't want to !" Ginga was screaming .

" Aw … to bad , so sad , those Yaoi fans can't get to see this part of the show ! But that's alright , you could look through my laptop ." I opened my laptop and the three of them , Ginga , Kyoya and Ryuga appear on my screen . " Movie time !"

" You're suck a pervert !" Shouted Tsubasa .

" Why , thank you , Tsubasa !"

On my laptop screen ….

" Ah , no ! Let me go !" Ginga screamed as Ryuga was stripping his jacket , shirt and scarf while Kyoya strip Ginga's jeans and belts .

" …." I was having a nosebleed .

Once Ginga was naked , Kyoya immediately pin Ginga down on the table and Ryuga started to pour fruits on Ginga . " Don't let him get away , Kyoya !" Ryuga shouted at him . " I don't need you to tell me twice !" Kyoya growled back at him for asking such a stupid question .

" Ah , let me go ! Let me go ! Perverts !" Ginga struggled , trying to broke free .

" _Damn , you're so sexy_ !" Ryuga thought as he was pouring the chocolate on Ginga .

" Hey , don't forget the whipped cream !" Kyoya shouted .

" Yeah , yeah !" Ryuga begin putting the whipped cream on Ginga .

Ginga was now covered in chocolate , whipped cream and fruits that had been slice into smaller pieces . Ginga's private parts was covered with fruits pieces , his neck was covered with whipped cream and his chest was covered with chocolate .

" Time to eat !" Ryuga smirked and begin licking Ginga's neck .

" Me too !" Kyoya begin eating the fruit pieces from Ginga's private part .

" Ahh ! no ! R-Ryuga ! K-Kyoyahh ! Stop it !" Ginga was getting pleasure from all the licking .

1 hour later…..

Ginga came out from the room blushing , while Kyoya and Ryuga came out from the room satisfied .

" So , you enjoy your meal ?" I asked with a smirk on my face .

" Absolutely !" Kyoya said .

" Totally !" Ryuga smirk at Ginga hoping to get round 2 .

" Ok , snap out of your perverted thoughts , next dare is for King from **Guest** . I think **Guest** wants you to wear a sexy black cat costume and make him kiss Masmaune for 15 minutes !"

" WHAT ?!" They both shouted at the same time .

" You heard me unless you're both deaf !"

" But I don't want to !" King shouted at me .

" Say goodbye to Variaries !" I was about to crush Variaries in the machine .

" Ok , I'll do it !"

" Yuu , the costume , please !" Yuu gave me the costume and I throw it at King . " Now get change ."

5 minutes later ….

King came out from the changing room , he was in a sexy cat costume . " Now kiss Masamune for 15 minutes !"

" This is emberrasing !" King was blushing .

" C'mon , is a dare , do it for this person !"

" Ok ! Ok !" King immediately smash his lips on Masmaune's .

15 minutes later …

They both part away and breath out . " That was not funny ." King glared at everyone who was about to laugh .

" We're not laughing !" Ryuga shouted at King .

" …" Masmaune was blushing .

" Ok , next dare !** Phooka-Chan** wants Ryuga to kiss Masamune's crotch ."

" WHAT ?! NO WAY !" They both shouted .

" I would rather kiss Ginga's crotch !" Ryuga shouted at me .

" Pervert …" Ginga blush madly .

" Just do it ! Or I'll crush L-Drago and Striker !"

" Ok ! Ok !" Masmaune strip himself only revealing his crotch .

Ryuga gave a quick kiss and immediately pull his face away with disgust . " That was digusting …"

" …" Masamune was speechless .

" TROLOL ! Ok , next dare !** Phooka-Chan** also wants King to have sex with Masamune ."

" WHAT ?! NOT AGAIN ! FUCK !" Masmaune screamed recklessly.

" That was so bad !" King shouted .

" Ok , activating machine to destroy Striker and Variaries in 3 , 2 ,-"

" Ok , we'll fucking do the dare !" King said while dragging Masmaune with him .

" What ? For real ? Noooo ! I would rather have sex with Ginga !"

" Grr …. Is that he can think of me ?" Ginga thought .

1 hour later …

King and Masamune came out from the room , both blushing madly .

" Aw …. That was a fun truth or dare for today , well , I see you guys next time !"

" No more dare ?" Ginga asked .

" Yeah , no more !"

" HOORAYYY !" Ginga shouted .

* * *

**Hope you guys like my story , sorry it took so long to update , I need time to arrange the truth or dare or else I'll mess up ! Bye !**


	6. UYTOD chapter 6

Hey , guys , i finally found back both of my account , so one of the account is use for updating stories (Im using back this account now) And another account , i changed the name and deleted the stories . So , i'll continue updating my stories in this account ,ok ?

" Wake up ! Wake up !" I yelled to everyone on the microphone . All of them came out from their rooms .

" What's going on ?" Ginga asked while he was rubbing his eyes .

" Let's start the show now ! " I screamed at them because I'm crazy XD .

" Ok , ok ! " Tsubasa groaned in annoyance .

" …"

"…"

"…"

" wait …. What time is it ? " Kyoya asked .

" Um ….. 3 in the morning ….. " I replied.

" ….."

" B-B-B BULL ! WHAT ?! YOU MAKE US WAKE UP AT 3 IN THE MORNING FOR A THE SHOW ?! ARE YOU CRAZY ?! " Benkei shouted .

" Yes , thank you , I am crazy . "

" Oh , c'mon ! Is too early !" Ginga whined .

" Just for today , please, you guys !"

" Fine !"

" Ok , let's start with the truth –

" Wait ! We can't be on TV like this ! We're still in Pajamas !" Ginga's shouted trying to cover the camera screen .

" Ok , quick ! Get change ! "

5 minutes later ….

" Ok , let's start with the truth , shall we ? First truth is for Kyoya from Random-Creeper .But , before that , Random –Creeper has a meesage for you , Kyoya . "

" What message ?" Kyoya asked .

" Since you mistook Random-Creeper as a guy instead of a girl from chapter 2 , she wants to torture you … as many as she wants ."

" What ?! Is wasn't my fault !"

" Well , shut up , and listen to the truth , would you rather have sex with Tsubasa or get raped by Random-Creeper ?"

" Well , the answer's obvious , right ? I'll rather have sex with Tsubasa … "

" Why ?"

" First thing's first , I don't even know who this guy was ."

" She's a girl , remember ? Not a guy , you idiot !"

" Whatever !"

" Ok , next truth ! Still from the same person for Ginga ."

" This better be easy … " Ginga mumbled .

" She would like to ask , do you like Masamune , do you have a crush on him ?"

" Nope !" Ginga answered with full confidence .

" Why ?! Ginga ?! " Masamune felt heartbroken .

" Ok , that's just too bad …. Masamune …. " I said trying to find the next truth . " Ok , next truth , ShowoffXD would like to ask Ginga , who's better at having sex , Masamune or Kyoya ?"

" Um …. I would rather pick Kyoya … " Ginga and Kyoya slightly blush a little .

" Okayyyyyyy …. , next truth , is for Nile , ShowoffXD ask , would you like to be in Ginga's shoes ? Like getting all the attention ?"

" No … "

" Liar …."

" Hey , I'm telling the truth , ok ?"

" Whatever ! I knew you were jealous at Ginga too ! "

" Well , maybe a little …"

" Well that's the same , you are jealous too !"

" …."

" Ok , moving on , next dare !"

" already ?" Ginga whined .

" Yup , ok , first dare , Random-Creeper wants Masamune and Ginga to watch a r-rated movie and have sex afterwards ."

" What ?!" Masamune and Ginga both shouted .

" Now go in the movie room and watch that r-rated movie that I just brought from the store ."

After one and a half hour …..

Ginga and Masmaune came out from the movie room , Ginga felt horrified , while Masamune is eyeing on Ginga , ready to eat him .

" Aw …. Poor Gingy …. Now you gotta have sex with that pervy …." I said while I pointed at Masamune .

" Ok , I cant wait !" Masamune drag Ginga along with him in a room and close the door behind him .

" …." I raise one of my finger .

" ….." Then , my second finger .

"…." Then , last , my third finger .

" M-Masamune , stop it ! Kyaaa ! It hurts !" Ginga's moan can be heard from that room .

Kyoya and Ryuga pass out from too many nosebleed .

1 hour later …

Masamune came out from the room satisfied , while Ginga was blushing like hell .

" Ok , next dare , Fallenbey wants Ryuga to confess his feelings to Ginga ."

" What ? " Ryuga growled at me .

" Don't give me that look ,or you shall just forget about your bey !"

" Fine … " Ryuga walks up to Ginga and and give a quick kiss him on the lips . " I love you , Ginga . "

" … " Ginga stood there blushing , he just felt so ankward .

" Well , I guess Ginga doesn't know how to answer that , Ryuga , so give him some time . "

" You know what , Ryuga … " Ginga finally spoken .

" what ? " Ryuga asked .

" That's the worst confess I ever saw ."

Everyone in the room anime fell .

" Man … let's just get in the next dare , Fallenbey dares Kyoya to do anything to seduce Ryuga ."

" What ?!" Ryuga shouted.

" There is no way in hell I'm doing that !"

" ok , bye bye , Leone , we won't be seeing you in a while ." I grab Leone and was about to throw it in the machine .

" Ok , ok , I'll do it !" Kyoya walk to Ryuga and start licking his neck seducefully .

" …" Ryuga pass out ….

" Ryuga , you're so lame …." I said while pulling out another card . " Ok , next dare , ShowoffXD wants Ginga to choose Masamune , Nile , Benkei , Kyoya or Ryuga , to have sex with them . Not only that , while you're having sex , you have to moan your lovers name as loud as you can. "

" I guess I don't have any choice now , do I ? Um … this one I will go with Ryuga …" Ginga mumbled .

" Aw …. Why not me ?! " Masamune shouted .

" Oh shut up ! Masamune ! " I shouted at him .

Ryuga and Ginga entered the room and close the door behind him .

" thanks for choosing me , I'll give you all the pleasure you want ." Ryuga smirk at Ginga .

Outside the room ….

" R-Ryuga , go f-fastaaa …. Ryuga !" Ginga moaned .

" …." Kyoya and Masamune both pass out from mega-nosebleed .

3 hours later ….

Ryuga came out from the room with Ginga, Ginga seems so lifeless , poor him .

" Please , no more dare about me again …" Ginga begged .

" Sorry , next dare , Fire Nina wants Ginga to sit on Kyoya's lap for an hour . "

Kyoya just blush .

" That's … not so bad …" Ginga went to Kyoya and sits on his lap .

" Hot …." Kyoya thought as Ginga rest his head on Kyoya's chest , Kyoya can't blame him , he has been having sex with Ryuga for 3 fucking hours …

1 hour later ….

" Um …. Ginga …. One hour is done …, you can get up now and move on the next dare …"

" Hm ? Already ?! I was planning to sit on Kyoya's lap for the whole day !"

" Aw … so you like Kyoya , eh ?"

" Um …. No …."

Kyoya and Ginga blush like no tomorrow .

" Ok , that's cute , last dare ! Fire Nina wants Yuu and Kenta to hug Ginga for how long they want ."

" well , if is hugging , no biggie !" Yuu said and went to Ginga and hug him , Kenta also hugged Ginga as well .

" Aw …. Gingy …. You're so warm … " Yuu said and hugs Ginga more .

" Thanks , I guess …." Ginga sweatdropped while Kenta stop hugging .

" Ok , this is the end for today , I know is short , Ginga cant take it anymore , felt pity for this little guy , bye now !"


End file.
